Double Life
by AllyKatButterfly
Summary: What happens when Tenten is sucked into another dimension, will she find the answers to her questions? Will she be able to leave? Will she want to? rated M just in case...Neji/Tenten enjoy *shakes fist* you better!


**Disclaimer...whateva you know the drill... im saving up so i can own Naruto, then when i do im taking suggestions! enjoy!**

_What happens when Tenten is sucked into another dimension, will she find the answers to her questions? Will she be able to leave? Will she want to?_

Tenten slumped into her chair with a sigh. She was sick of trying over and over again. She hated it here, wishing she could escape somehow 'I thought it was going somewhere, especially after that last mission, but obviously he finds me a burden more than anything else' As she sat on the chair, a being appeared, blue hair with an origami flower in it, the being wore a black cloak with red clouds. The being was a woman, who appeared to be in her twenties, she cleared her throat to let her presence in the room be known, making Tenten jump. Turning around, kunai at the ready, Tenten shocked at the woman standing in her room, "Who are you and what do you want?" the woman laughed "the better question would be what do you want?" confused Tenten replied "what do you mean what do I want, who are you?" the woman blushed "how silly of me my name is Konan" before she could finish Tenten threw her kunai at her "you're that Akatsuki woman, are you here to kill me" Konan watched as Tenten backed away from her "if you had have let me finish what I was saying I would have told you"

Konan was feeling very frustrated that she couldn't get close enough to the girl to show her she meant no harm. Sighing she turned and walked out of the room and started down the hall, looking back she waited for Tenten to follow "are you coming or not" She could see the girls distress written all over her face, but she followed anyway. Konan walked down towards the library a few doors down, opening the door and passing through. The room had shelves upon shelves of books, Konan went to the far side wall of books and started to push and pull different books, seemingly at random. All of a sudden the one of the book cases shifted backwards then swung in. _A secret passageway!_ Tenten gasped. "I've lived here all my life and never knew that was there, where does it lead to?" Konan shifted to look at her "why don't you go have a look" She got a very wary look from Tenten "It's not a trap it's a secret library" "oh ok, but how'd you know it was here" Konan looked at Tenten "for I am your origami godmother"

At that statement Tenten burst into laughter "OMG you can't be serious, you have to be pulling my leg" seeing the serious face Konan had on, Tenten bent at the waist laughing even harder. Once she had finished laughing she took in a few deep breathes. "Ok seriously if you are my origami godmother you gotta have some tricks or something" Konan thought about it for a second then out of thin air she produced a piece of paper, on it was four simple words. When Tenten read it she realised it was her own hand writing, it was the letter she had burnt, or she thought she had. "w-where did you get this?" the letter read _'I Love you Neji'_ Tenten was in shocked until Konan gave her a scroll. Tenten noticed how old it looked, the words where in an ancient language that she couldn't decipherer. "What does it say?" "Just open it and find the answers to your questions" a little suspicious, she gingerly opened the scroll. At first nothing happened, she saw nothing, as she was about to say so, a bright light erupted from the paper. The light surrounded her with gentle warmth, the room around her began to change and warp. As the light began to fade, Tenten noticed the not just the light, but everything began to fade along with her consciousness. "What's going on, Konan what's happening" all that she could hear was the soft sound of laughter, then silent blackness.

Neji woke with a start. 'What was this feeling of loss' He'd dreamt that Tenten had been taken away from him, by the Akatsuki woman. She had sent her into another dimension. He shook off the feeling and went back to sleep. Before he could finally nod off, he heard a scream and shouting. Running towards where the sound had come from, he ran and found Hinata on the floor in the corner crying. Walking towards her, he bent down in front of her "Hinata, what's wrong" through the heart breaking sobs he heard her answer "S-she's g-g-gone!" confusion arose "who Hinata, who's gone?" she lifted her head to face him, her eyes brimming with tears, the one word she uttered rocked him to his core... "Tenten"

**Somewhere in another dimension** **(A/N - Shut up! I couldn't think of any other way to discribe it) **

Two people noticed a body lying unconscious on their library floor. Moving closer they saw it was a young woman, with chocolate brown hair placed in two buns, a dark green over sized shirt and black pants. "Put her on the couch" a slow deep masculine voice spoke. Tenten was barely conscious, she was aware of someone lifting her and placing her on a couch and the pain in her head, but she couldn't communicate with the unknown beings. "Naruto be careful with her, Baka don't make me hurt you if you hurt her, or ill make it your destiny to NOT have children!" a deep sigh was heard "fine but stop bossing me around, she'll be fine... you know you sound a lot like Neji with that destiny crap, you too should stop hanging out together... alone!" there was a pause before "oh yeah and before I go, she's awake" Tenten shifted slightly inwardly wincing when her head started to throb with pain, pressing a chakra encased hand to her forehead, the throbbing receded away until it was in the background.

Opening her eyes she spotted the person standing by her bed "Shino?" confusion made her frown. "What are doing here in my house?" Shino shifted "I don't know how you know my name, but you're trespassing" he voice was void of emotion. Shifting again, he turned to walk away "WAIT, what do you mean, I'm the one trespassing? This is my house; my parents gave it to me." "I believe you are mistaken" Tenten was getting frustrated by his ignorance, but her thoughts wondered to how she got here "you by any chance didn't see a woman in here; wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, oh also she has blue hair with an origami flower in it?" Shino stared at her with an emotionless look, before exiting the room without answering. A metallic click sounded in the room "Shit! He's looked me in here" punching the wall next to her "just great just what I need, to be prisoner in my own house, he's psychotic!" sighing Tenten decided it was time to get up, sitting up a little too fast her head started spinning. Pain tore through her skull, her vision blurred.

Placing her head between her knees, Tenten breathed deeply through her nose, trying to fight her churning stomach. Once the feeling had faded, Tenten decided to look around the room. One window let the light in, one door to exit through; trying to window first it didn't budge. "Damn, this is crap I'm locked up like a criminal" she ran towards the door, throwing her weight against it. It didn't move an inch, raising her fists; she relentlessly pounded her fists against its smooth vanished surface "Let me out you psychotic, egotistical, shit for brains mother fucker! Let me out this instant, ooo, when I get out of here I'm gonna knock your ass into the next century, I'd suggest stick a kunai up your ass but your head already occupies that area, but I can try and have some fun torturing you. I'll use any sharp object I can fin..." the door suddenly opened, Tenten who had been leaning against it, tumbled forwards into a wall... looking up she saw a familiar face looking at her.

Blushing, she stepped backwards "NEJI" one arm behind her back to hold the other at the elbow. "Do I know you... never mind what is this ruckus, you disturb my peace." "Well Shino locked me in this room... oh that reminds me" Tenten seeing her opportunity, she took off down the hall, not before snatching a letter opener from the table. She wasn't good at tracking, but Shino didn't really hide where he was. Shino head came up as he heard footsteps, turning to see Tenten release the letter opener. He had not time to move as it struck his shirt pinning him to the wall behind him. Shock was clearly seen on both males' faces, seeing this Tenten laughed "what! You guys know I always hit my mark" Neji just stared in shock no one was able to hit Shino, no matter what, even pin him to the wall as this girl had done.

At this moment, a woman wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it walked into the room, she had appeared in a flutter of paper. Her hair was blue with an origami flower in it. The girl in the room saw her, a look of fury passed over her face "KONAN! Where have you been?" the woman looked at this girl "Tenten this isn't the world you remember, you've gone into another dimension. As I tried to tell you before you threw your kunai at me" Neji noticed a look of guilt and confusion stain the girls, _Tenten's_, face "what are you talking about if this another dimension and these two are here then where is my double?" "You don't quite understand what I'm saying... this is another dimension that exists to coincide with the world you come from originally, this dimension is, ahh it's hard to explain." "Well, try please?" Tenten fluttered her eyes "Ok ok... um well, you see, this is an alternate universe for just you, it's what could've happened if things were different" confused again Tenten looked towards Shino, then Neji "Different? How?" sighing Konan was trying her hardest to explain what she'd done here, being an origami godmother was hard sometimes. "Different for the fact that if you hadn't become a shinobi, if you hadn't met Neji and Lee, If your parents hadn't died"

Konan pulled out a scroll from her sleeve; it's the scroll from before. "This is your life scroll; you can rewrite your history, anything you want to change" "so what you're saying is if I want something to change, then all I have to do is write it in here?" "Yes that is correct" Tenten stood in thought for a second "So at this moment I don't have a history in this world?" "Yes" "So I can rewrite history" "Not quite you can only rewrite your own history; it may affect the lives of the people you have had contact with" "oh" "But with saying that, you can change anything even the smallest details" Tenten stared at Konan in awe 'this is awesome, but what does she mean by small' looking around she noticed that she was still wearing her PJ's. "So I can even change what I wear or was wearing, what I've done, who I've met and even my career?" "Yes"

Neji had watched this whole scene play out, while they were talking, one question stuck out in his mind. "What if someone else writes in it, can they change her history" Tenten gave him a dry look "you planning on killing me?" Konan put up a hand to silence everyone "No, only Tenten can write in the scroll, it will only recognise her hand writing" "oh ok I guess that's helpful" stated Tenten. "Well since that seems to be everything" As the woman, Konan, was about to leave Tenten stopped here "what if I want to go back?" Konan sighed she looked like she was about to choke the younger woman "write these words 'vous eventez les flammes de mon desir, mon doux' ok?" "Isn't that French?" "Yes, that's what makes it quite charming don't you think" Tenten huffed "I guess" Once again, in a flutter of paper, Konan disappeared.

Tenten become curious as to what the scroll said so far, she opening it, again she was suspiciously opened the scroll. No bright warm light erupted from the paper, giving in to a sigh of relief, Tenten began reading. To her surprise things in this world or dimension weren't too different; it was all the same just without her. Deciding the world needed her, she walked back into the library to write herself into this history, but the difference would be that she can put her own spin on each story. "Neji, I know your there, come out and help me" Neji walked into the room to find Tenten already writing in the scroll "what are you writing" she smiled at him "curious are we?" Neji suddenly felt a rush of knowledge enter his body, closing his eyes as the information took hold. It felt warm and sticky, and also left a fluffy feeling in his mouth, as if he'd eaten cotton candy.

Opening his eyes to see Tenten, he suddenly knew exactly who she was and how they'd met and when and that her favourite colour was green. "How'd you do that?" she raised an eyebrow and sat silently "alright I get it dumb question" she continued staring "Alright I get it REALLY dumb question, but seriously I know that we're on team Gai with Lee, we met in ninja school and that your favourite colour is green" the eyebrow remained raised "oh and your favourite food is... cinnamon buns and whipped cream, Tenten you should know better than to eat those" Tenten chuckled "maybe you shouldn't say that, you might end up liking what I like" now it was Neji's turn to lift an eyebrow "Konan said you couldn't change the people just events and what happened" sighing Tenten realised this as soon the statement had left her mouth "I know, but it can't stop me from making you try them" with that said Tenten laughed.

Shino had finally gotten the knife out of his shirt and the wall, when a sudden warm sticky feeling washed over him. His mouth felt fluffy, the whole feeling was like cotton candy. His bugs weren't reacting like there was any danger, the obvious awareness of who Tenten was, how they had met and various pieces of information, was as the Konan woman had said it would be. "It's begun"

**Review please! ill make cookies... whateva cookies you want and ill make them, just cant contain peanuts sorry im allergic!**


End file.
